We in da Hills, baby!
by I love Michael Jackson
Summary: A story I co-wrote with my friend Rachel about me and all my friends going to the New Mexico foothills. Filled with suspense and cliff hangers. NO FLAMES. R&R.


Chapter One: Road Trip

Chapter One: Road Trip

My friends Melanie, Rachel, Rickey, and I were taking a trip to the New Mexico foothills, where mutants were rumored to live. They were nuclear testing victims of the '50's.

"Iris, I'm kind of scared to go." Melanie stammered as we drove our RV down the highway that led to both New Mexico and California, "If I see those scary mutant freaks, I'm going to pee my pants!"

I was a little hesitant on taking her. Melanie is my best friend in the universe; I'd known her for 4 years now, but she was a scaredy-cat, no doubt about it. She didn't even want to watch a PG-13 rated scary movie with me, even though she's 14 and I'm 15. She was getting on my nerves a little too. She made us stop at the gas station for her to go to the bathroom when we weren't on the road five minutes. But, like I said, she's my best friend for life, so she stays.

Rickey was a little scared, too. He was the youngest of us: 13. I kind of considered him my little brother since we met online at a Michael Jackson fan chat room, and we had so much in common. For a guy, Rickey was pretty sensitive. It's a good thing, though. I hate it when guys act like they're all cocky and try to hide their feelings.

Rachel, like me, wasn't that scared. She was 17, the oldest of us. She couldn't drive because of her seizure condition, so I had to do my best to drive the RV. Rachel was definitely excited, and she kept us going in the ungodly hours of the morning. She went onto my laptop and looked up dirty jokes, mostly those "guy walks into a bar" type jokes. They made us laugh, but after a while they got annoying. Then again, so did Rachel. But then again, I love Rachel too, so of course she stays.

We stopped at a deserted-looking gas station, and had a chance to stretch our legs out. I checked the clock: 2:19 in the afternoon. God, had I been driving (illegally) for that long? Well, I guess New Mexico is a kind of deserted place, and no one really gives a shit what you do. I knocked on the door. "Hello?" I said, "Is anyone there?" I stood there, tapping my foot. "Iris," Melanie said, "I have to pee again." I sighed, still a little annoyed. Normally I wasn't like this, but I had to drive the car for Rachel, waking up at freaking 4:30 in the morning! Did everyone really expect me to be all sunshine and unicorns about this? "I don't see a bathroom." I said when I walked over to her, "Just go in the outhouse. "OK." Melanie said in a small voice, and got into the smelly little compartment, which I knew for a fact she would find gross. I knew her just that well.

After I walked back over to the door, an old man who looked like my dad opened it. "Can I help you, Miss?" He said. "Yeah," I said, "just check the fluids and fill up the tank and we'll be good." "You got it." The man said, and Rickey, Rachel, and I went into the gas station to get snacks and drinks.

Chapter Two: Overreacting or not?

Rachel, Rickey, and I all got our favorite snacks. Rickey got Flaming Funyuns and a liter of Sprite, Rachel got a Coke and some Cool Ranch Doritos, and I got a diet Coke and Cheese Munchies. We put our money on the counter, and we were about to walk out to get back in the RV.

Melanie burst through the door. "Guys! Someone tapped on the bathroom when I was in there! Do you think… it could be the mutants?" "Maybe." Rachel said nonchalantly. She was like that, even when it came to major situations. She was like that because she got excited for all the wrong reasons. Like, for example. She told me she was having a problem with her boyfriend and she didn't sound like she gave two shits, but when I told her I was watching Arthur she squealed with joy. It was just Rachel.

"Oh, no!" Melanie moaned nervously, and started to panic. "Melanie, calm down." I said, laughing a little, "It's probably just the wind or an animal or something." "Yeah," Rickey chimed in, "and if it's not, it'll just be that much more fun!" "Ugh!" Melanie said in disgust, putting a hand to her forehead. "Here," I said handing her a bottle of water and some Snow Caps, "I got you these."

"Oh, thank you so much." She said gratefully, and took a big sip of her water. "Come on," I said, walking out the door, "the old man's probably done working on our car by now." And my friends followed me. Sure enough, the old man was done. "Here you go." The guy said, and retreated into the gas station. "Do you think he lives there?" Rickey asked. "Probably." Rachel said, crossing her arms and looking to the side, "Oh, look! A piggy!" Sure enough, there was a little piglet tied up to a fence. The little animal was probably no more than a month old.

"Little baby piggy." Rachel said, petting the little pig. "Ohhhh!" Melanie and I shouted, and went to pet the pig with Rachel. "Why aren't you petting the piggy?" Rachel said to Rickey, still talking in a baby voice to the piglet. "Pigs stink." Rickey said, wrinkling his nose. "Oh, come on." I said incredulously looking up at him, "You have a pet snake, and you mean to tell me that you won't touch a pig." "Alright." Rickey said, and walked over to the pig, "Damn, you girls are so persuasive!" "You got that right!" Melanie and I exclaimed, and we high-fived.

For a while Rickey, Rachel, Melanie, and I just sat there petting the pig when we heard a low growl from behind us. "Did you guys hear that?" Melanie asked, suddenly turning around. "What?" Rickey said, "I don't see anything." "Let's go." I said, and we walked away from the cute little piggy.

When we got behind the hill where the noise came from, there was nothing there. "Look at this!" Rachel shouted, picking up something off the ground. The rest of us walked over to see what it was. "What is it?" Melanie said, fingering and studying the mysterious object. "It looks kind of like a belt." Rickey said, wrapping it around his waist.

In an absurd way, it did look like a belt, sort of. "Leave it there!" Melanie told Rickey, "It probably belongs to one of the mutants!" "Oh, don't be silly." I said, and we walked back to the RV, Rickey still carrying the spiked belt in his hand…

Chapter Three: Mine!

It was about 7:30, and my crew and me were eating a dinner of hotdogs, soda, and chips. When we were finished eating, we turned to iCarly, since we couldn't agree on anything else. The reception was a little fuzzy, but it was still OK, considering we were in the desert.

About the end of the show, we heard a loud pounding on the door. Melanie squealed loudly and jumped behind the couch. "Calm down." I said as if I were talking to a bunny, and opened the door.

My jaw dropped. They were two mutants. One of them looked kind of like a retarded teddy bear, and the other one was well…hot. He had grayish hair, defined muscles, and gorgeous blue eyes. He was on the small side (much like myself), but still very, very sexy.

"Hello." I said, a little flirtatious (it was my natural demeanor), "Can I help you?" The smaller, hot guy ran in and snatched the spiked belt off of the coffee table. "Mine!" He shouted, and put it back around his shoulder. "Oh, is that yours?" I said, patiently and sweetly, "I'm sorry." He held out his hand, and took mine. "My name Lizard. Yours?" Oh, so he'd already forgiven me. "Iris." I said, "You're cute." I gave him a coy smile and a final squeeze of his hand.

I walked over to the couch, and peeked over the edge. "It's OK." I said to Melanie, "You can come out now." She did reluctantly, and I swear she pissed herself when she saw the 2 mutants. "Don't worry." Lizard said when he saw her staring at the taller mutant, "That's just Pluto. He's big, but he wouldn't hurt a fly. He's like a kid." "Oh." Melanie said, somewhat relieved. However, I could tell she was still afraid, so she sat as far away from Pluto as possible.

"Stay away from us, you ugly motherfuckers!" Rickey yelled to Lizard and Pluto. Pluto, who was sitting on one of the squashy chairs, looked slightly hurt. Lizard did too. "Rickey, don't!" Rachel yelled, "They're nice." Pluto looked relieved, and Rachel walked up to Lizard. "He's mine." I whispered in her ear. "I know." She mouthed to me. "Hi." She said jovially to Lizard, "My name's Rachel." "Nice ta meet ya, my name's Lizard." I knew Rachel understood that I wanted Lizard, but I saw her blush when he touched her hand. But that was just Rachel; she was boy-crazy.

Melanie, Rickey, and Pluto were watching iCarly, all a little tense around each other. I shrugged. They'd get over it soon enough. "Come on." I said to Lizard, grasping his hand. I winked at Rachel, and she understood.

Chapter Four: Getting (much) better acquainted

I led Lizard to the edge of my bed, which I sat down on first. He sat down nervously next to me, and I was still holding his hand. Rachel sat across from us, eager with anticipation. Almost as if on cue, she pulled out a bowl of popcorn and started munching.

"You know, Lizard," I said, stroking his hand with my thumb and looking up into his eyes, "I really like you." Lizard looked like he was almost drooling. "I…" he stammered, "I like you too." "Really?" I said breathily, acting like a total ditz even though that was what I hated.

Rachel was choking on a kernel of popcorn. "Stop it!" I said, but she couldn't breathe. I took Lizard's hand in my own, and looked into his eyes again. "What….what are you doin'?" Lizard said when I moved closer to him. I put my arms around Lizard in a tight hug and kissed him right on the lips. "WHOOO!" Rachel screamed with a mouthful of popcorn. Lizard evidently liked me kissing him, and he was pretty damn good at it, too.

He put his hand on my leg and started rubbing it between his thumb and index finger. "Aaah." I said, breaking away from the kiss. Lizard was smiling affectionately at me, stroking my face. "Awww." Rachel said in that way girls always do when they're watching a romance movie. Lizard started pecking small kisses down my neck to my collarbone. I fisted his hair in my hands and moaned a little.

My breath hitched in my throat, and I started breathing heavily like I was running a marathon. "I…think I'll go." Rachel said, giggling, off to make another bowl of popcorn. Lizard moved his hands onto my sides, running them up and down. He was running his fingertips up and down my back, and it felt _so_ good. He moved up to my face, and started kissing all over. On my forehead, on my cheeks, on my lips, on my jawbone, and on my chin. I moved his head gently down to the front of my throat.

He started _sucking_ my neck. He was grazing his teeth against my skin so gently, nipping at it a little. It felt…amazing. Lizard slowly moved his hand up to my chest, and started feeling me up. He ran his hands up my shirt, getting underneath the material. He unclasped my bra in the front, and started feeling me without any obstacles.

Lizard moved both his hands underneath my shirt, massaging my breasts a little roughly. But I liked it; I could feel how strong his hands were. Lizard slowly lifted my shirt over my head, and lay me back down on the bed. He looked into my eyes…

As time went on, I started to notice that I wanted more. _Much_ more. And this meant taking it to the next level. He got on top of me, and I began to moan as he grinded himself into my leg. "Lizard…Lizard…" But we totally forgot that Rachel just entered the room with ANOTHER bowl of popcorn like she was watching a movie.

Rachel also had something else in her hand… a purple vibrator. "Hey, that's mine!" I said, moving up from Lizard. And Rachel said, "Up yours!" And started doing herself with MY vibrator!

Once we started, I didn't want it to end. Because now, I could feel something I never thought I would ever feel in my life. It was just him and me (and Rachel, but Rachel didn't care). Rachel started chanting, "MORE! MORE! MORE! MORE!" While eating popcorn, of course.  And then, I started getting real, real into it and told Lizard, "Even though you're older than me, I want you to stay with me forever."

"I'm only 18, 3 years older than you." He whispered into my ear. Out of nowhere, Rachel told Lizard and me that we were naughty noo-noos. Lizard laughed a little as he started pulling down his pants. I really thought he was sexy, and started grinding on it, with my pants still on.

"I'm naked and you're not." He whispered into my ear gruffly. I suddenly started undressing myself and Lizard started jacking off. This is where everything changed…

My body against his, and he told me "Please, let me do more." I nodded; I didn't need to say a word. He just started going down, and I started to get horny. _Really _horny.

He started licking my pussy. I fisted his hair in my hands, making strange squeaking noises that I knew was my own orgasm.

He moved up, and pushed himself into me. I started breathing harder as he pumped in and out of me. I knew he was close to orgasm. Suddenly, he erupted inside of me and moaned my name in ecstasy.

We lay back down on the bed, falling into each other's arms without saying a word. "I love you." He whispered into my ear, but I was already asleep.

Chapter Five: Ruby/The next morning

It was about 6:30 in the morning when I woke up, still nestled securely in Lizard's arms. "Wake up honey." I whispered, nipping at his earlobe. "Mmmm.." he moaned, which indicated he did NOT want to get up at the moment. "Come on." I said, and started rubbing his back. Evidently this made him sleepier, because he wrapped his arms around me and rested his head on my shoulder.

"Please wake up, sweetheart." I said, kissing Lizard all over his face like he did with me the previous night. "'K." He said, and crawled out of bed. I went up behind him and put my arms around his slim waist, leaning my face into his upper back. Our clothes were still off; we didn't even bother to put them back on after what we did the night before. I started licking and kissing Lizard's back. "Aaaahhh…" He moaned, "Honey, you're going to distract me from getting dressed. "Oh, right." I said, planting a final kiss on his left shoulder.

After Lizard had quickly dressed and washed up and things like that and I'd done the same, we ate donuts! :D I'm warning you, donuts make me hyper. So, as a result, this is what happened:

I jumped on Lizard as we got back to the bedroom, and pushed him onto the bed. I began kissing his neck gently, and I heard him moan at the touch of my lips. I could tell he liked it, though, because of a certain reaction a part of his body had.

I stroked his member gently through his clothes, and it got harder at my touch. Lizard moved up to kiss me, but I only gave him a gentle peck on the lips. I pulled Lizard into a tight hug, rubbing his back gently. He leaned his head into my neck, kissing it. "Not now, honey." I said, stroking his hair affectionately, "We have to get everyone else up."

Rachel, who was STILL asleep on the bedroom floor, was covered in popcorn. I made the shushing motion to Lizard, and shook Rachel by the shoulder. "Hey, tard." I said, "Get up. You're covered in popcorn." "Morning." She said, dusting the kernels off of herself. "Morning yourself." Lizard said, picking up the popcorn bowl that she dropped the night before.

Rachel, Lizard, and I got everyone else up and ready, and then we headed out the door to see what else we could do. "You're going to have to meet Pluto's and my little sister, Ruby." Lizard told us. Pluto made a face. "She and Pluto don't get along very well, I'm afraid." Lizard chuckled, "Probably because of his mental retardation."

Rachel gasped, with a sympathetic look on her face. "Awww…" We said, running over to Pluto and embracing him. "Hee-hee-hee." Pluto giggled when Rachel and I threw our arms around his waist. A couple seconds later, I noticed a certain part of Pluto's body getting harder at our touch. "EWW!" Rachel and I screamed at the same time, jumping off of Pluto. Lizard just laughed, while Rickey and Melanie stood there with quizzical looks on their faces.

Lizard led us into a testing house, not too far away from the hills or the mines. We saw a small, olive-skinned, dark-haired girl drawing pictures in the floor. "Guys," Lizard said, walking over to the girl, "This is my little sister, Ruby." "Hi." We all said awkwardly. "Ruby," Lizard said, "This is Iris, Melanie, Rickey, and Rachel." The girl waved to us nervously, and we weren't too surprised to see her slight deformities.

But she was still pretty. She had curly black hair, a nice complexion, a cute smile despite crooked teeth, and beautiful hazel eyes. Rickey must have agreed with my thoughts, because he walked right over to her, and they started chatting jovially. "Rickey's a bit of a flirt." I whispered to Melanie, and she started giggling. "You two have fun." Lizard called out to Rickey and Ruby, and showed us the rest of the house.

Chapter Six: An unexpected guest

We were next led into a room with a television, some squashy chairs, and a bed. Rachel, Melanie, and Rickey immediately plopped down into the chairs and started watching TV. Lizard and I took the bed.

Law and Order was on. SVU. My favorite show. I was trying to watch it, but Lizard kept making subtle little moves. He had his arm around my shoulder, and he began kissing my cheek. First just gently pecking, then moving down to my jawline and my neck. I couldn't complain; it felt SOOO good.

I cocked my head to the side, allowing Lizard access to more of my neck. He started kissing my collarbones, and soon that grabbed Rachel's attention. Melanie quickly switched the channel to CSI, and Rickey didn't complain.

Just as Lizard was kissing the area near my breasts, Ruby entered the room. "Hi, Rickey." She said, pulling him into a tight bear hug and kissing him on the cheek. He kissed her gently on the lips and put his arm around her shoulder. "So…," I said, moving a little away from Lizard, "You guys have a little thing going here?" "Yeah," Rickey said as he started… making out with Ruby. "Okay," Melanie said, obviously weirded out, "Let's go to a different room…or place." Pluto nodded, and we all got out of the house.

(Rickey's POV):

It was just Ruby and I, alone in the bedroom. I'd never seen anything more beautiful in my life. Ruby was like an angel with broken wings; damaged but still flawless, if that makes any sense at all.

I took her hands in mine, and led her to the bed. We leaned against the headboard and pillows, and she sat down in my lap. I put my arms around her, kissing her gently on the lips and licking them gently. Ruby giggled when I did so. She was so cute. She kissed me back with fire in her lips. Her tongue was probing my mouth, and I moaned in ecstasy.

I lay back onto the bed, and Ruby noticed the reaction a certain part of my body had to her soft, sensual curves. She giggled once again. My face reddened and turned hotter as her fingertips brushed over my crotch. I pulled her to lay directly on top of me, and kissed her hard on the lips, putting my tongue into her mouth.

Her hands were on my hips, and she was grinding into me at a very fast pace. My cock was as hard as a rock. Ruby started sucking on my neck, and I swear she gave me a hickey there. "Ruby…." I said, drawling out her name, "Please, let's take this to the next level." "'K." She said, and took her red sweater off.

I shuddered with joy. She was wearing a white tank top underneath, showing off her purple bra and supple breasts. I slowly pulled the tank top off of her, and massaged her breasts through the cloth.

Ruby was young, but not as naïve as I'd first perceived her to be. She was an aggressive little thing. She ripped off her bra, and let me suck on her breasts. God, it felt so good to me. I only can imagine what she felt…

Ruby took off her skirt, along with her panties. I was stunned to see how beautiful she was in the dimness of the testing house. I took off my clothes as quickly as she'd stripped hers. Her hands ran down my abs, down to my still rock-hard erection.

I pulled Ruby on top of me, and pushed myself into her. God, what an angel. I sped up the pace, and she started moaning like I'd never heard her do before. "Ruby…Ruby…" "Rickey!" She screamed out my name as she came all over me. I did the same, and we lay in each other's arms after it was over.

"I love you." I whispered as I gave her a gentle kiss on the forehead. "Love you, too." She said, pecking me on the lips. Best day of my life.

(End Rickey's POV)

Chapter Seven: The trouble with Jupiter

Leaving Ruby and Rickey STILL alone in the testing house, Lizard led us into these mines. We'd never been in them before, and they were pretty dark. Luckily, Lizard had a lantern, and all my friends (except for Rickey, who was STILL in the damn testing house!! :O) were surrounding me, so I was good. For now, anyways…

Lizard had his arm around my shoulders and squeezed gently. I smiled, and pecked him on the lips. He ran his tongue along my lips. "Hey," I said, putting a finger on his nose, "None of that." He nodded, and led us further into the mines.

It was unbelievably dirty. There were even…human bones on the ground. Melanie looked like she was going to be sick any moment. "Calm down," I whispered to her, "They've been living in the mines since they were kids. Don't exactly expect them to be the next Prime Ministers of England." Melanie nodded and understood, and then that's when everything changed…

Lizard led us to a man who looked a little like Professor Dumbledore from Harry Potter. He had long, dark hair, eyes like coal, and a grayish beard. He walked over to us slowly, with a suspicious look in his empty eyes. Rachel looked like she was shaking, and Melanie's face turned unusually pale, even though she was already paper-white naturally.

"Everyone," Lizard said, gesturing towards the man, "This' my dad, Jupiter. He's the gas station man's son." Shit, I thought, that's why that gas station man seemed so strange. But it seemed fairly realistic; radioactive and nuclear shit could deform people beyond belief.

Jupiter pointed and growled at us, like a wild dog. Pluto cocked his head to the side, obviously confused. "Now Jupiter," Lizard said, "They're good people. They're not going to blow up the mines." "Huh?" Melanie said, squinting her eyes, eager to know what Jupiter was talking about. "I'll explain it later." I whispered to her, but that didn't quell her suspicions.

Rachel gasped, as if she'd just discovered something. "Aha!" She exclaimed, "You think we're from the Army to set off atomic bombs, don't you?" I regret her saying that…

Jupiter lunged at Rachel with an axe. She screamed, but luckily she dodged behind a rock. "JUPITER!!" Lizard screamed, "Knock it off! I told you, they're good people! Besides," He said, gesturing to me, "The little blond here is my girlfriend."

I'd never seen someone more deranged. Jupiter got in Lizard's face like he was going to kill him. Melanie started to sob quietly. "Listen here, son," Jupiter snarled, grabbing the back of Lizard's neck roughly, "I don' want ya goin' around with these here types. Ya got that?"

Pluto hadn't done much since I met him, but this time he stepped in like a hero, or something like it. He shoved Jupiter off of Lizard so roughly that he got knocked out with one blow. Melanie and Rachel just stared up at Pluto in awe. "Pluto," I breathed, "That was amazing." "Thanks, bro." Lizard said, shaking his older brother's hand.

Chapter Eight: No one is safe

We ran back to the testing house, careful not to trip over any rocks. We burst into the door to see if Ruby and Rickey were still there. They weren't. "Oh my God. Omigod, omigod, they're fucking gone!" Rachel said, going into a full-on freakout. "Now calm down." I said, trying to keep the peace, "They probably just went to another part of the house."

Melanie, Rachel, Lizard, Pluto, and I were looking everywhere for them. Melanie started breaking down crying. "We're…never…going…to…find…them!" She sobbed into her hands. Pluto went over and put his arm around her shoulder, and she surprisingly didn't refuse the gesture.

"Guys, listen to that." Rachel said, suddenly pausing. We heard a man laughing. He had a low, wheezing voice. We ran to the back of the house to see what was going on.

Pluto flung open the door to a closet/bathroom type thing with an old-fashioned bathtub. Ruby and Rickey were in the bathtub, frozen with fear. An anorexic-looking man with a humongous, deformed head was pointing a gun at them. "You little traitors." The man said cunningly, "You thought you could get away with trying to destroy our homes AGAIN? Well, I'll teach you to toy with me!"

He cocked the gun, just as Lizard lunged forward at them. "Big Brain!" He screamed in a panicked voice, "They're not traitors! The testing was before their time, remember?" "Yeah," Big Brain said, still murderous, "But their parents and grandparents were alive then. And they're preaching all this save the nation bullshit to their kids and sending them after us again."

Big Brain once again cocked the gun, and Ruby was screaming at the top of her lungs. Rickey was really starting to panic. He didn't want Ruby to die! She'd been through enough shit in her life. She didn't deserve this..,

Rickey felt around in his pockets, and he found a pocket knife that he got from boy scouts. Melanie was crouched in a corner, Rachel was frozen with shock. Rickey lunged forward at Big Brain, slitting his throat. His motions were vicious; he really wanted this guy dead.

After the killing was complete, Rickey took Ruby by the hand and followed us out of the testing house.

We sat down in the rocks by the RV, all a little stunned by what took place in the testing house. "I guess that's that, then." Lizard said, finally breaking the silence, "You can't really change a person after all." Melanie nodded, poking around at the rocks with a stick. "This is just bullshit!" Rachel exclaimed, getting to her feet, "We shouldn't have to put up with this. I think…we should leave."

Chapter Nine: Now what?

"But," I began, staring at Rachel like she was out of her mind, "Where would we go?" "What are you talking about?" She said, beginning a long tirade, "We'll go home is what we'll do!" "But what about Pluto, Lizard, and Ruby?" Melanie asked sympathetically, "We can't just leave them here."

"Good point." Rachel said pensively, "Come on." We all followed her into the RV. Rachel grabbed the wheel with determination, and headed back towards the highway. "What the heck are you doing?" Rickey asked, looking up from his seat with Ruby. "We're going home." Rachel said, clearly concentrating on the road. "Well," I said to Lizard, "I guess you'll be bunking with me now." Lizard kissed me on the nose, and fell asleep on my shoulder.

Fin.

I know, kinda sucky ending, but I tried to make it like a cliff-hanger.


End file.
